The Muppets productions
A chronological list of movies, television series, specials and spin-offs featuring the Muppets, the family of characters which was first established with The Muppet Show - including Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo and many others. 1970s | 1980s | 1990s | 2000s | 2010s 1970s :1974 - The Muppets Valentine Show (pilot) :1975 - Sex and Violence (pilot) :1976-1981 - The Muppet Show (television series) :1979 - The Muppets Go Hollywood (television special) :1979 - The Muppet Movie (feature film) :1979 - John Denver & the Muppets: A Christmas Together (television special) 1980s :1981 - The Muppets Go to the Movies (television special) :1981 - The Great Muppet Caper (feature film) :1982 - The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show (television special) :1983 - John Denver and the Muppets: Rocky Mountain Holiday (television special) :1984 - The Muppets Take Manhattan (feature film) :1984-1991 - Muppet Babies (television series) :1985 - Muppet Video Compilations (direct-to-video) :1985 - Little Muppet Monsters (television series) :1986 - The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years (television special) :1987 - A Muppet Family Christmas (television special) :1988 - Sing-Along, Dance-Along, Do-Along (direct-to-video feature) :1988 - Hey, You're as Funny as Fozzie Bear (direct-to-video feature) :1988 - Wow, You're a Cartoonist! (direct-to-video feature) :1989 - The Jim Henson Hour (television series) 1990s :1990 - The Muppets at Walt Disney World (television special) :1990 - The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson (television special) :1991 - Muppet*Vision 3D (theme park attraction) :1992 - The Muppet Christmas Carol (feature film) :1994 - Muppet Classic Theater (direct-to-video special) :1994 - Muppet Sing-Alongs: It's Not Easy Being Green (sing-along video) :1994 - Muppet Time (interstitial series) :1995 - Muppets on Wheels (sing-along video) :1996 - Things That Fly (sing-along video) :1996 - Muppet Treasure Island (feature film) :1996 - Muppet Sing-Alongs: Muppet Treasure Island (sing-along video) :1996-1997 - Muppets Tonight (television series) :1999 - Muppets from Space (feature film) 2000s :2001 - MuppetFest and The Muppet Show Live (event & live show) :2002 - I Love Muppets (television special) :2002 - Kermit's Swamp Years (direct-to-video movie) :2002 - It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (made-for-TV movie) :2003 - I Love the Muppets (television special) :2005 - The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (made-for-TV movie) :2005-2006 - Statler and Waldorf: From the Balcony (webseries) :2006 - Best Ever Muppet Moments (television special) :2006 - Muppets TV (television series) :2008 - Studio DC: Almost Live, hosted by Dylan and Cole Sprouse (television special) :2008 - Studio DC: Almost Live, hosted by Selena Gomez (television special) :2008 - A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa (television special) 2010s :2010 - The Muppets Kitchen with Cat Cora (webseries) :2011 - The Muppets (feature film) :2012 - The Muppets All-Star Comedy Gala (live show & television special) :2013 - Lady Gaga & the Muppets' Holiday Spectacular (television special) :2014 - Muppets Most Wanted (feature film) :2014 - Disney Drive-On with The Muppets (webseries) :2015 - Muppet Moments (interstitial series) :2015-2016 - The Muppets (television series) :2016 - The Muppets Present… Great Moments in American History (theme park attraction) :2017 - The Muppets Take the Bowl (live show) :2018 - The Muppets Take the O2 (live show) :2018 - present - Muppet Babies (television series) See also *The Muppets shorts __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Filmographies